Danger Awaits
by ILoveMunchies
Summary: Caitlin Ash was your normal girl, Until she meets Jason, Freddy, And Michael who need her for her power, and when she finds out she is a cold blooded killer, she likes Watch as her life goes from boring to fun in a matter of What new dangers await them? Story is better then Rated T just in RxR!
1. OC Introduction

**Dangers Await**

A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, and Halloween crossover!

**A/N: Okay so this is my new story. I am going to try to update every day, but I am going to be super busy tomorrow, because I have an essay due on Monday, and tomorrow is Sunday. I just need to type it and I will be done *sigh*, but on that note, I am going to try to write away all night or most of it at least, and then start my essay, and then sleep. . .. Anyways, Here is the summary: Caitlin Ash was your normal girl, Until she meets Jason, Freddy, And Michael who need her for her power, and when she finds out she is a cold blooded killer, she likes it. Watch as her life goes from boring to fun in a matter of days. What new dangers await them? Disclaimer: I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13****th****, or Halloween! TTTT Fuck my life.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OC Introduction (Like always -_-):**

**Name: Caitlin Rose Ash**

**Age: 15**

**Personality: Caitlin is very quiet, and rarely talks, but when it comes to horror movies, you have a girl that won't shut up. She is very clumsy, so ends up getting hurt…..a lot. She hates when people are rude to her, or tease her/bully her. She gets bullied a lot though, which is why she protects others who are getting bullied. Caitlin is the only child of the house, but she is also adopted, into a somewhat poor family. Her mother and father both died when she was two or so she was told (Who knows her parents might be revealed in later chapters?).**

**Appearance: Caitlin's skin is as pale as snow, which makes her face look flawless. She has white colored eyes, with tints of gold and red in them, and her hair color, is a very dark brown, which goes down to her waist, which is naturally curly. Caitlin normally wears a tank top with skinny jeans, or shorts with Van's, Flats, or Converse's. Caitlin always wears ankle socks if she is wearing Vans or Converese. Caitlin usually for special occasions will wear heels, with dresses that stop right below the knee or a bit higher. Always wears her diamond (fake) stud earrings.**


	2. They All Meet

**Dangers Await**

A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, and Halloween crossover!

**A/N: Okay welcome to the official Chapter one~~! I know this might seem a bit rushed to your liking, but please bear with me here, I am really tired, but I need to write this for you guys! I thought of this story on my own, so be proud of me! I am smart! *Grins wildly, but then coughs* Anyways, Welcome to chapter one!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One: They Finally Meet**

Freddy was tapping the knives of his glove on the wall, while grinning at Michael and Jason creepily.

"Okay Momma's Boy and…." Freddy trailed off, but then snapped his fingers, "Aha! Cannibal,"

Michael got annoyed with him, very quickly after he said he was a cannibal, and threw his notepad at his head, knocking the Freddy who was in a daze, over and onto his ass, while Jason just glared at Freddy gripping his machete until his rotten knuckles showed the bone.

"Anyways," Freddy said getting up glaring at Michael in the process, while tossing his notepad back, "We need to get a new addition, we are getting weaker. I suggest we get a girl, the age of 15, perhaps?" Freddy asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Jason rolled his eyes along with Michael. Michael handed paper to Freddy, that held a girl that they chose and all her information. Freddy glanced over it, and started grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Caitlin Rose Ash eh? She seems interesting enough. Say we do a little dream haunting?" Freddy asked, while the others just shrugged and nodded.

Caitlin opened her eyes, to loud screeching noises, and sat up. She was in a boiler room similar to Freddy Kruger's. She beamed with happiness. What if he was here, right now? That would b-. Caitlin was cut off by her thoughts, by Freddy.

"Well, well, well. Hello miss Caitlin," Freddy said, appearing in front of her tracing her cheek with a blade.

Caitlin began squealing. "Freddy fucking Kruger? Oh my god! This must be the happiest day of my li-" She cut off abrubtly putting a finger to her chin. "Wait are you not going to kill me?" Caitlin asked.

Freddy shook his head in reply.

"No my dear Caitlin. You are going to help myself, and these fools" he said, as Jason and Michael emerged from the shadows, which caused Caitlin to squeal more. "You will help us. You have powers, stronger than all of ours. You will become our pet, and kill. Alright?" Freddy asked.

Caitlin thought about the pros and cons about this, which pros outweighed immensely, so she accepted, which earned a pat on the head from Freddy, while Michael nodded in approval, while Jason scribbled something on a chalkboard.

** 'You're a good girl right Caitlin?'** Jason asked, and Caitlin chuckled.

"Of course I am a good girl Jason," She said finally calming down from her fan girl mode, while giving him a warm, and gentle smile.

"You will meet us here tonight, and meet the rest of our gang , alright Caitlin?" Freddy asked, or more like demanded. Caitlin nodded, and then began disappearing as she woke up to her blaring alarm clock.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Okay that was chapter one. I know it was super short, but I am super tired, so goodnight. I forgot the disclaimer so here is one right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13****th****, or Halloween.**

**Anyways guys Review if you want, and goodnight. As Freddy would say:**

**'Sweet Dreams Bitch!'**

**Freddy: Aww. They learn so quick.**

**Jason: *Tilts head to side confused, wondering if she is a good girl or bad girl***

**Michael: *Off in Lala land***

**Caitlin: *Sleeping***


	3. The Killing Starts

**Dangers Await**

A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, and Halloween crossover!

**A/N: Okay! Welcome to chapter two! After this chapter, I am going to shower, a nice cold shower, and then write another chapter or two for this, and then work on my essay. I know the last chapter was rushed, but it was because I was tired! Please forgive me!**

**Freddy: -Pokes Lilly (Me A.K.A. Author)**

**Me: Yes Freddy?**

**Freddy: WRITE THE DAMN STORY WOMAN!**

**Me: -Cries-**

**Jason: -Stabs Freddy in head- -_-**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two: The Killing Starts**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Caitlin's POV:**

I woke up, with a tiny cut on my cheek, which will turn into a scar, because of Freddy. Today was my birthday; I am turning 15 years old today. I threw the covers off, while shutting my alarm off, and got out of bed. I walked into my bathroom, which is connected to my room, and turned on the shower, to luke warm. I undressed, out of my tank top, shorts, and underwear, which I tossed into the hamper. I got in the shower and let the water, run down my body, and it was getting my hair wet as well. I washed my hair with my brown sugar vanilla shampoo, and conditioner. I then washed my body with a moisturizing body wash that smelled like vanilla ice cream.

I got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my body, and then did the hair in towel twist thing. I then walked in front of the mirror, and cleaned my ears with two Q-tips. I let the towel that was covering my body drop to the floor, as I got dressed in my Black and white bra, and underwear that said 'In Your Dreams'. I then put on a white tank top, and some dark blue skinny jeans. I washed my face, and then applied moisturizer. I then put some silver eye shadow on, and some mascara in very black, and then I put on some eyeliner halfway on my waterline, and then put on some baby lips. I then let my hair out of the towel, and combed it, a little, and then blow dried it, into its natural curls. I combed it all the way now, and then put in a Dark crimson red bow on the side of my head. I walked down stairs, in my white ankle socks, and holding my binder, which I set on the coffee table, and then walked to the dining table where my mother and father were eating.

"Good morning mum, dad," I said excited.

"Good morning sweetie! Happy birthday!" they said together, handing me a black which was like a necklace box.

I squealed a little and then opened it, and it held a necklace that was stained glass, but had a little clearing which had a large "C" in it which was colored in a Dark purple. I immediately put it on, and kissed my parents cheeks. I ate quickly, and then drank my green tea.

"Bye mum, bye dad!" I said, while putting on my white Vans and then grabbing my binder and ran off to school.

*After school 3:15*

I walked to my house again, in a daze, thinking about Freddy, Michael, and Jason, wondering who they were introducing me too. I yawned while thinking, and ran smack dab into my best guy friend Sky.

"You okay there Cait?" he asked using my nickname. I nodded, and he smirked.

He then proceeded to grab me and throw me over his shoulder, with my screaming in protest. He ran me all the way to my house, and then put me down, giving me a quick hug, and a goodbye, with a happy birthday, and jogged off. I rolled my eyes, hollering a goodbye and went inside, where I would be all alone until 8 o'clock, because my parents would be at work. I did my homework, and laid down on the couch and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up to whispering, and sat up in a daze, realizing I was in the boiler room. There was 5 people in total around me, with only two whispering. I recognized them as Freddy, Jason, Michael, Chucky, and Leatherface. I then realized a pain in my leg, where Leatherface was trying to cut my leg off with a stick. I twitched, my lips going up into a smirk, while I kneed him in the face. Freddy cackled with laughter, while Jason and Michael nodded in approval patting my head, while Chucky started saying something.

"Well isn't she a babe," Chucky said, and then added; "Nice tits," with a smirk.

I gasped at him then got up and kicked him, into oblivion, while screaming 'ASSHOLE!', which made Freddy wipe tears from his eyes, Leatherface was beaming with happiness, and Michael and Jason were laughing in their notepad, and chalkboard. Chucky then stomped back over and bit my ankle, which made Freddy stab his little doll head.

"This girl is special Chucky! No biting!" He yelled in his face. Freddy then turned towards me, and held out 5 things; A necklace, A ring, A anklet, A bracelet, and another ring, which was for your thumb. "Happy birthday Caitlin" he said while smirking, as I looked at the items with excitement, and put them on, and then patted Chucky's head, mumbling an apology. This is going to be one long night.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Okay that was chapter two, I hope you liked it, because I did. :D Anyways you should Review because that is what keeps me writing! So if you like this story, review, because it really helps out. I forgot the Disclaimer again….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13****th****, Halloween, Or Chucky and LeatherFace.**

**Okay I am going to shower now, Bai bai!**


End file.
